Baby
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Umiko and Godzilla have mated. What will happen when they lose something important to them? Godzilla/OC Sequel to I Love You, I Hate You
1. An Egg

_Hey-O! Welcome to my new fic! What's going to happen when Godzilla and Umiko lose something important?_

* * *

Godzilla and Umiko growled softly as they walked through their island. They were heading to the nest Umiko had been preparing for the past few weeks. Umiko and Godzilla had been together for months. Today she was bringing Godzilla to stay with her while she laid their first egg. They were having their own children.

Umiko looked at the nest and laid down, trying to get comfortable. Godzilla sat with her and growled softly, nuzzling her. This was going to be a long night for the both of them. Umiko purred in her throat and licked Godzilla's face as she tried to relax. He purred in his throat, watching her. He was glad he wasn't a female. He couldn't imagine going through anything as painful as egg-laying. Godzilla stayed close, falling asleep as the sun set over the island.

Godzilla was woken hours later. Umiko was growling in pain as she laid shaking in the nest. He sat up and nuzzled her, trying to comfort her. Umiko looked up at him and growled softly. She never thought laying an egg would hurt this much. Godzilla looked at her and stepped back as Umiko roared in pain. He sat back down next to her an nuzzled her. She looked at him and growled softly, breathing heavily.

Umiko growled in pain as she dug her claws into the dirt. Godzilla purred, licking her face. She growled, pulling away. She didn't want any sympathy from him during all this. She just wanted to lay their egg and be done with it. Then she would allow all the attention. Umiko breathed hard, beginning to lay the large egg. Godzilla growled softly as he watched her.

For Umiko, the rest of the night was spent growling and pushing. Their child may be small, but the egg was big. She knew it would all be worth it once it hatched. Godzilla watched as Umiko collapsed. Their egg was sitting in the nest safe and sound. Godzilla roared in happiness before laying back down with Umiko. She looked so tired. She deserved the rest. Godzilla purred as he licked her face, giving her a well-deserved reward. Umiko growled happily before going to sleep with her tail wrapped around their egg.


	2. Rodan

Godzilla rose from the ocean as he walked back onto land. He had gone for a quick swim and was now going to check on Umiko and their egg. The two of them had been watching the egg with great interest, breathing softly against it to keep it warm. Godzilla was curious to see what their child would look like when it hatched. Both he and Umiko already agreed on names for their child. If it was a boy, they wanted to name it Aisoku, meaning beloved son. If it was a girl, they wanted to name it Isoku, meaning shore child.

Umiko growled softly as she slept in the nest. Godzilla purred deep in his throat and nuzzled her. She growled softly and opened her eyes, nuzzling him back. Godzilla had been very kind to her. Umiko knew he wanted to see the egg hatch soon. Good things come to those who wait.

Godzilla watched his mate sit up in the nest stretching. Umiko purred in her throat as she walked out of the nest. It was his turn to guard the nest while she went for a swim. She stopped as soon as she reached the beach. Something was wrong, she could tell.

Umiko roared out, calling for Godzilla. He raised his head and walked down to the beach to see what was wrong. The two large monsters stood on the beach and looked around. Godzilla lifted his head and sniffed the air to see if he could find something wrong.

They weren't alone.

Godzilla growled as they looked up at the sky to see a monster flying above them. It looked like a large flying pteranadon. He had heard about this monster.

Rodan.

Umiko growled as she looked at the monster. What was it doing there on their island? She looked at Godzilla before turning back to Rodan. She took a deep breath and let out a blast of her atomic breath. Rodan screeched as he dodged the attack. He swooped down to start attacking the two monsters on land. Godzilla and Umiko as they tried to grab him. Rodan flapped his wings, picking up enough wind to blow dirt into their eyes. Umiko shrieked as she backed away blinded. She turned to try and walk back to the nest. She had to protect the egg.

Rodan screeched as he bit down on Umiko's tail, stopping her from leaving.


	3. Save the Egg

Umiko screeched as she clawed at Rodan. She did not want to fight, but this was a battle she had no choice but to take part in. She was not going to let this monster eat her baby.

Godzilla roared as he let out a blast of his atomic breath at Rodan, who easily dodged the attack. The three monsters looked up as they heard a loud noise. They saw a helicopter carrying a handful of humans to the island. Umiko shrieked in fear. The humans were going to the nest. Umiko gave a loud roar and ran up the mountains to the nest. Godzilla roared and followed her to the nest. Rodan screeched as he flew into the air, his wings making windstorms to delay Umiko and Godzilla's walk back to the nest.

Rodan flew past the two monsters and screeched as he saw the humans close to the egg. The humans ran in fear and hid, trying to avoid the monster. Rodan sat on the edge of the nest and saw the large egg. He growled softly, looking at the egg hungrily. Godzilla and Umiko roared as they reached the nest. Rodan screeched as he flapped his wings, flying back into the air.

Umiko roared as she grabbed the monster's foot. She dragged him down and bit down on his wing. Rodan screeched and bit down on her hand. Umiko let go and roared. Godzilla ran to the egg but was knocked down by the strong wind Rodan made with his wings. He roared and grabbed the monster by the throat, trying to keep him from reaching the egg.

Rodan screech as he flapped his wings, trying to get out of his grip. He moved his head, pecking at Godzilla's face repeatedly. Godzilla roared as Rodan tried to deliver a fatal blow. He moved his head, making the monster miss completely. He roared as he grabbed the bottom of his head to keep him from pecking. Godzilla released a blast of his atomic breath, hitting Rodan in the face.

Umiko roared as she swiped her hands at Rodan, trying to cut his wings, to stop him from flying. Rodan screeched as he flew at full speed. The spikes on his chest collided with her face, knocking her into a hill, next to the nest. Giant boulders fell from the hill, onto her head. Godzilla roared as he moved his tail, striking Rodan over and over and over again. Godzilla stepped on him, pinning him to the ground and let out a blast of his atomic breath.

Rodan screeched as he flapped his wings trying to get away. Godzilla continued to hit him with his atomic breath, sending the monster to the ground, motionless. Umiko growled as she sat up. She looked up to see Godzilla standing over Rodan's motionless body. She turned her head to see not only were the humans gone, but the egg was gone as well. Umiko shrieked in anger as well as sadness. The humans had taken her baby.


	4. The Egg Hatches

Scientists in Tokyo took the egg and locked it in a cage. They didn't know what to expect when the egg did hatch. At the moment, they were coming up with a bunch of different theories about what would happen or what was inside it. Everyone noticed when they took the egg, it started to glow.

"The egg's color indicates how it's feeling at the time, I think", one scientist said. "When we took it from its nest on the island, it glowed red, because it was afraid. It turns red whenever it's afraid or distressed. The egg is listening to the outside sounds, hoping it'll recognize its mother's voice somewhere."

"Excuse me?"

The door opened to reveal a young woman who looked at the scientist with a smile.

"Well, look who it is!" he smiled. "Miki Saegusa!"

"Hello, Professor", Miki smiled. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

The scientist nodded and walked into the other room with her. There was a young man with the uniform of G-Force waiting for them.

"Hello", he said. "I am Kazuma Aoki."

"How can I help you?" the scientist asked.

Kazuma held up a tape and put it in the tape player next to him. Some interesting sounds had been recorded from a piece of specimen that had been taken from the egg. No one knew what it was, but it contained something that could tell the scientists about where the egg came from.

"Music?" the scientist asked as he listened.

Kazuma played the tape for everyone to hear. It was a peaceful, but eerie sound. As the music played loudly over the speakers, everyone looked confused, trying to figure out what it was. The scientist sighed as his phone rang. He picked up the large phone.

"Yes?" he asked.

_"Professor, the egg has hatched!"_

"What?"

He dropped the phone and ran into the laboratory where the egg was. Miki, Kazuma and other scientist followed to see the baby monster standing in front of them. The baby was huge, practically the size of an adult human.

The baby looked around frightened. He didn't know where he was or who these people were. One of them had to be his mother. He heard what sounded like his mother's voice trying to sing. He let out a high pitched roar, trying to call out to his mother. Miki gasped as she looked at the baby monster.

"The Godzilla family", she gasped. "This is a baby Godzilla!"

The baby looked around and walked toward the people. Which one was his mother? He was scared and needed comfort. As he walked toward the people, everyone backed away, except for one of the scientists. She had to be his mother, otherwise she would've ran away. The baby monster didn't expect his mother to be so small.

Everyone watched as the baby growled softly and licked the female's hand. He nuzzled the female affectionately thinking it was his mother.


	5. Mechanical Godzilla

Umiko roared in anger as she and Godzilla swam to the mainland. Those humans took her baby and she was going to get it back no matter the cost. Godzilla roared along side he as they walked along the beach. Those humans had no right to take their egg like that.

The people of Japan screamed and ran up the streets, trying to get away from the giant monsters. Umiko roared as she released a blast of her atomic breath. Where was her baby? The two of them roared, walking up the land trying to look for the humans that took the egg. Godzilla let out a blast of his atomic breath, destroying the industrial facility in front of them. Both monsters were angry and didn't care who got in their way.

The monsters roared as they walked further up the island, trying to find the egg. They were destroying everything in their path, buildings, land, everything. People screamed as they saw the monsters rip through electric fences with no problem. As Godzilla and Umiko walked through an amusement park, they were stopped when they heard a loud sound.

Godzilla roared and looked up at the sky to see something flying above them. Umiko growled and looked at it. It looked like Godzilla, but made of metal. She growled and stood by Godzilla's side as they watched this thing land in front of them. The thing opened its mouth a gave a mechanical roar, nearly identical to theirs. The thing rose back into the air and opened its mouth as rays started blasting at Godzilla. He roared as he kept getting hit in the face. Umiko roared as she walked toward the mechanical monster.

The mechanical Godzilla took a few steps toward Umiko before stopping. Rays fired from its eyes, hitting her body. Umiko shrieked as the rays pushed her back. Godzilla roared in anger, knowing he would never allow anyone to hurt his mate. He let out a blast of his atomic breath at the metal enemy, shocked to see that it did absolutely nothing. Umiko roared and blasted the mechanic monster with her breath, showing it did nothing as well. The monster continued walking toward them.

Godzilla roared in surprise to see nothing was working. The mechanical Godzilla chest opened up and fired rays at them. Both Godzilla and Umiko shrieked as the blasts knocked them to the ground. It was the first weapon ever used that really hurt them. The enemy continued firing weapons at them, that brought them motionless. Umiko and Godzilla could not get up to defend themselves.

The mechanical Godzilla walked toward Godzilla first. It fired more rays, sending him flying backwards. Umiko shrieked as she saw her mate practically being destroyed. She just lost her baby, she couldn't lose Godzilla as well. She watched the mechanical monster fire some kind of weapon, digging into Godzilla's body. Volts of electricity traveled down the wires, into his body, making him roar in pain.

Umiko roared as she saw what looked like foam coming out of Godzilla's mouth. They were killing him! Something happened as the volts suddenly went backwards toward the mechanical Godzilla. Godzilla roared, no longer in pain. He could move again, getting back up. He walked toward the mechanical enemy which was completely motionless now. Godzilla walked toward it and pushed it to the ground. Piece of junk was not worth his time.

Umiko growled as she started moving again. She got up and followed Godzilla. They had to find their baby.


	6. Failed Search

The baby Godzilla looked around scared. The place was buzzing with panic. Everyone in the building screamed as they ran through the hallways.

"We got to go!" Kazuma said. "Godzilla and Umiko are coming!"

"Professor", the female scientist gasped. "Do you think that the baby called them?"

"Do you have a sealed room here?" Miki asked. "Maybe we can isolate the baby. We can stop it calling, we can stop Godzilla and Umiko."

The baby looked around confused. Who were Godzilla and Umiko? Whoever they were must be bad if his mother was panicking along with her friends. He growled softly as he licked her hand trying to make her feel better.

"Azusa, we can try the underground cell storage", the professor suggested.

The female scientist nodded. The baby Godzilla walked with his mother and her friends as they took him to a different room. He didn't know what was happening. He had no idea his real parents were coming to rescue him.

"Godzilla's up there", Miki gasped when they reached the underground storage.

Everyone looked up in fear as the ground rumbled. Everyone could hear the footsteps of Godzilla and Umiko, as well as their roars. They started screaming as the building started shaking. Azusa looked at the baby Godzilla, noticing his eyes were glowing, the same way the egg glowed before it hatched. He was so scared.

"Don't be afraid", she told him.

Azusa wrapped her arms around the baby, trying to calm him down. The rumbling and shaking stopped, making everyone sigh in relief.

"They've gone away", Miki said.

Everyone looked at the baby Godzilla trying to figure out what to do with him. The parents wanted him back and were going to destroy everything in their path until they got to him. But they didn't want to let him go so soon. They hoped the baby would give them answers about Godzilla and Umiko.

* * *

Godzilla and Umiko roared in anger and frustration as they walked through the city. Umiko could've sworn she heard something calling her, pulling her in this direction. Out of nowhere, the call just stopped, leaving her and Godzilla in the middle of the destroyed city. Umiko roared in anger. Where was her baby?

Godzilla roared as he smashed the tall building in front of them in frustration. What had those humans done with their baby? If they killed their baby, they were going to pay dearly. He turned back to the sea to regroup for a while. Umiko looked at him and roared sadly as she followed him.

They walked back to the sea completely unaware that they were leaving their son in the building they had just wrecked.


	7. Destruction and Aftermath

Kazuma was looking through the newspapers full of disbelief. The papers showed nothing but reports of Godzilla and Umiko's destruction.

"This is horrible", he said.

He turned on the news to see more reports of the destruction the two monsters caused. Property damage, numerous injuries, possible casualties. There were even some reports from America saying the monsters' rage had reached even them.

_"We're here in San Francisco, where just minutes ago, the second largest earthquake in San Francisco history had just occurred. Dozens of buildings as you can see lay in ruins, many people injured. Experts say this is not a natural earthquake. With the news of a monster attack in Japan, it may be no surprise that we could be suffering the aftereffects."_

Kazuma shook his head. So Godzilla and Umiko were taking their anger out on other places. This was getting crazy.

_"Sir, can you tell us what you experienced?" the reporter asked._

_"I was standing here on the sidewalk", the man known as Steve said. "I was waiting to use a payphone when I felt the ground shaking. I saw people running around screaming and buildings start to crumble."_

_"Do you believe what the experts say?" the reporter asked. "That this is the work of two monsters going on a rampage in Japan?"_

_"I'm not sure if I can say what I believe", Steve answered._

_The interview was interrupted by a man in the background walking past them, holding a large phone._

_"Can you hear me now?" he asked walking through the shot. "Can you hear me now? Can you hear me now?"_

Kazuma turned off the TV and sighed. He had to ask what the scientists were going to to with the baby Godzilla. Godzilla and Umiko were going to come back if they didn't get their baby back soon.

* * *

Umiko looked at Godzilla as they stopped at an island to rest. They had no luck finding their egg. It had been two days since it had been taken. Two days without her or Godzilla to keep it safe and warm. What was happening to their baby? Did it die inside the egg without anyone to keep it warm?

Godzilla looked at Umiko and saw she collapsed on the ground and growled sadly. He laid down next to her and growled softly trying to make her feel better. He nuzzled her gently and licked her face. Umiko growled sadly and looked up at him with a tear stained face.

This was the first time Godzilla ever saw Umiko cry. They had to get their baby back before anything could happen to it. Umiko growled softly and nuzzled Godzilla, trying to find some comfort as they faced their second night without their baby. He wrapped his arms around his mate and nuzzled her back. He licked her face gently and purred in his throat, offering her the comfort she needed.


	8. New Location

The baby Godzilla growled softly as he looked around. He and his mother were being taken somewhere away from the city. No one wanted to be there when Godzilla and Umiko came back. The baby and Azusa sat in the back of the truck, on their way to a wildlife preserve, a place the scientists knew the baby would be taken care of and would give them a chance to observe the baby in a habitat. Azusa tried to eat, making the baby look at her food with hunger in his eyes. He growled at her, sniffing her food.

"Hungry?" she asked. "You can't be hungry again."

Baby Godzilla growled hungrily trying to get a bite out of her food. Azusa chuckled as she gently petted his head.

"Okay, you can have just one bite."

She held her hamburger out to him, watching as he ate the whole thing in one bite. She sighed and petted his head as she waited to arrive at the preserve. The baby Godzilla looked around as the truck stopped. He whimpered and tried to hide behind Azusa as the door to the trailer opened, showing the truck driver and the scientist.

"Welcome to your new home", the scientist smiled as they helped the baby out of the truck.

The baby Godzilla growled as he looked around the habitat. Tall trees, thick bushes. He walked deeper into the habitat feeling really satisfied. It seemed like a better place to live in than that crumbling building that Umiko and Godzilla almost destroyed. This was his new home now and he intended on making the best of it as long as he had his mother with him.

"Will you take care of him?" the scientist asked. "This baby Godzilla will do us good when it comes to preparing defenses against Godzilla and Umiko."

"I will", Azusa said.

The scientists walked to the main office, leaving Miki to watch as the walls to a cage was set up around the habitat. The baby Godzilla was being kept like a caged animal. How were they going to keep him under control once he grew big? There was no way anyone could control a wild animal.

* * *

Godzilla and Umiko swam through the ocean, going back to Tokyo. Day two of looking for their baby and they were still having no luck. Umiko held out hope that her baby was alive, but Godzilla was beginning to lose hope. There was no way an unhatched egg could live this long without any warmth. If the egg had hatched, the baby wouldn't survive without food. Godzilla knew there was no food good enough for a monster in a city.

Umiko growled as she followed Godzilla through the water. They had to find their baby. If their baby was gone forever or even dead, she didn't know what she would do. The humans who took their baby would pay dearly with their lives, along with anyone that got in their way.


	9. Call for Help

The baby Godzilla looked at Azusa scared. The people with her had been performing all kinds of experiments on him and it was beginning to bother him. Taking x-rays of him, scans, all just to look at his anatomy, but it was starting to wear his patience thin. He gave a growl when a scientist came to him with a syringe in his hand.

"Don't be afraid, baby", Azusa said gently petting his head. "We're not going to hurt you."

Baby Godzilla growled as he backed away from the scientist. The humans were noticing the baby Godzilla was beginning to take after his parents. Azusa wrapped her arms around the baby, holding him in place as the scientist stuck him with the needle. The baby gave a high pitched roar as the needle broke through the skin, injecting him with some mind of drug. He felt so hurt that his own mother let these people do this to him. Only Miki didn't bother to help them.

"You're alright, baby", Azusa said.

The scientists watched as the baby Godzilla's eyes began glowing red again. He was scared.

"Let's get him into the cage."

The humans brought the baby to the cage. If it was anything like his parents, they had to keep him under control before he broke out of the habitat and began destroying things. Everyone watched as the baby Godzilla roared loudly trying to break free of his cage, scaring even Azusa and Miki.

"He'll be alright", one of the scientists said. "We have everything we need to know about him, for now."

Miki looked at the baby feeling sorry for him. These people were just using him to find weakness in Godzilla and Umiko. Once they found those weaknesses, there was a real good chance that the government would use that information to get rid of Godzilla and Umiko once and for all. Where would that leave the baby Godzilla? Would they keep him locked up or would they kill him?

The baby roared and bit at the bars of the cage as his eyes continued to glow red. He was scared and calling out for help. Miki and Azusa felt so helpless seeing him locked up, knowing they were responsible for letting people do this to him.

* * *

Umiko roared as she and Godzilla walked through Japan. That faint call they felt the other day had returned and surprised them both. Their baby was alive and calling out to them. The two monsters were rushing through the lands feeling more excited than they had been in days. Hopefully they would be able to get their baby back today with no problems.

Godzilla growled walking. Once they found their baby, he was going to destroy whoever took it. The two of them stopped when they saw something flying in the sky. They thought it was an airplane at first, but it was too big. Umiko growled as they watched the thing land on the ground in front of them. The mechanical Godzilla had returned.


	10. An Unexpected Opponent

Godzilla roared at the mechanical enemy in front of them. He had no time for this. He and Umiko had to get their baby. Umiko roared and blasted the mechanical Godzilla with her atomic breath. She remembered that had no effect when they saw the monster didn't move an inch. Everyone looked up as they heard a loud screeching sound in the air. Rodan was flying toward them.

How was Rodan still alive? Godzilla beat the life out of him back on Birth Island. Godzilla roared as he sent a blast of his atomic breath at the flying monster, missing completely. Rodan had no interest in Godzilla, Umiko, or the mechanical Godzilla. Like the monsters, he heard the faint call that they were looking for. Rodan screeched as he flew past the monsters, going toward the city.

The mechanical Godzilla turned, watching Rodan fly away. He gave a mechanical roar as he flew up into the sky, using the rockets in his feet. Godzilla and Umiko looked at each other confused. Two monsters basically ran away from them to fight each other. Godzilla growled caring a bit less. They had to find their baby before Rodan did.

As the two monsters walked through the mountains to get to the city, they heard loud sounds. Godzilla roared when he saw a group of fighter jets coming toward them. Umiko roared when she saw tanks rolling toward them. Half of the tanks were normal, but some of them had what looked like lasers on them instead of cannons. They had no time for this. They had to get their baby before Rodan could.

The jets fired rockets at Godzilla, making him roar in anger. The tanks fired their cannons and lasers at Umiko making her roar. The two monsters waved their arms about, trying to destroy the jets so they could move on. Godzilla roared in anger and annoyance as he and Umiko treaded on, trying to ignore all the weapons firing at them. The jets continued bombarding them, making Umiko shriek in pain when they hit her in the face. Godzilla let out a blast of his atomic breath, destroying the jets.

Umiko roared as she let out a blast of her atomic breath on the tanks, making them melt and explode. She and Godzilla walked forward, stepping on the tanks, destroying them. Godzilla roared out loud as a warning to everyone who could hear. They were not going to fight anyone else. They wanted to get their baby and go home. He and Umiko walked forward to where Rodan and the mechanical Godzilla flew towards, hoping they would get to their baby in time.


	11. Final Showdown

The baby Godzilla gave a high-pitched roar as he tried to break out of his cage. His eyes glowed red as he bit at the iron bars. He was scared and let all around him know. He knew something bad was coming. Everyone was scared to go near him to try and calm him down.

"It's okay, baby", Azusa said trying to calm him down.

The baby Godzilla growled as he tried to free himself. He had to get out of the cage. No one knew why the baby was acting like this or what to do. Everyone gasped as the head scientist came running out.

"Godzilla and Rodan are coming", he said. "We have to evacuate."

"What about the baby?" Azusa asked.

"Take him with us", he answered. "We got all the answers we needed to take down Godzilla and Umiko. We can keep the baby in a habitat in a zoo or something."

The baby Godzilla roared, swinging his tail to try and break the bars of the cage. Miki looked at him worried. The baby Godzilla would not survive in a zoo.

"We have to get the baby out of here", Miki said.

"What are you talking about?" the scientist asked.

"The baby is the reason for all of this", she explained. "If we didn't take the egg off the island, then Godzilla and Umiko wouldn't be causing this destruction. We have to give them back their baby. They'll go away once they have him."

Azusa looked at her and looked at the baby Godzilla who was still roaring. It was going to be hard to give him up. Sure, he was a monster, but he was just a baby, still much more innocent than Godzilla and Umiko. It would be best to give him up now before he grew to the size of his parents.

"Okay", she sniffled.

Miki and Azusa opened the cage and brought baby Godzilla out.

"I'll get some friends to help us out", Miki said getting on the phone.

* * *

Rodan screeched as he flew over Japan. He heard the roars of the baby Godzilla and was trying to find him. Godzilla and Umiko were too large and strong for him. The baby as so small and helpless. He was perfect prey. Rodan screeched as he flew over the city of Kyoto. The baby was around somewhere.

He failed to see the mechanical Godzilla aiming its lasers at him. The mechanical Godzilla gave a mechanical roar, firing its weapons at Rodan. The monster screeched as he went falling down from the sky with smoke trailing from his body. The robotic enemy turned as large footsteps shook the ground and echoed. Umiko and Godzilla roared at the robot in front of them. Their baby was there in the city somewhere. They had to get rid of this monster before it possibly killed the baby.


	12. Weakening Godzilla

Godzilla roared at the mechanical enemy that stood in front of him and Umiko. This robot's been an annoyance to them for too long. All they wanted was their baby back. Umiko roared as she walked toward the so-called monster. Godzilla roared watching the robot open its mouth, blasting his mate with its lasers.

Umiko shrieked as she backed away, trying to defend herself from the enemy's weapons. Godzilla roared and walked toward the robotic monster and grabbed it to make it stop attacking his mate. He pushed the giant robot away and released a blast of his atomic breath. As usual, it did nothing, but Umiko helped out by swinging her tail against the monster. As the monsters fought, neither of them knew of the secret weapon being brought.

The monsters looked up to see some kind of jet or something. The mechanical Godzilla fired rockets at Godzilla and Umiko to distract them long enough to buy time for the weapon to attach itself to the robot's back. The monsters roared and watched as the mechanical Godzilla used its rockets to lift itself into the air. Umiko roared as she waved her arms into the air, trying to grab onto the robot and bring it back down to the ground.

Umiko shrieked as the mechanical Godzilla fired its weapons at her. She fell to the ground as she continued being fired at. The paralyzer missiles rendered her motionless, leaving her with no choice but to lay there and watch the fight, no matter how hard she fought to move. Godzilla roared as he looked at his mate. He gave a blast of his atomic breath, only to be attacked by the weapons the robot fired at him.

Godzilla was forced back into the surrounding buildings. Umiko growled softly as she watched worried. The mechanical Godzilla fired rockets at her mate, weakening him. Umiko tried her best to move, she had to help her mate. The robotic monster raised his fists and took aim at Godzilla who was stumbling, trying to keep his balance. He didn't know how much longer he could last against this enemy. The mechanical Godzilla fired the missiles, digging them into Godzilla's body, right at the waist where his second brain was.

Godzilla shrieked in pain as he fell to the ground. The robot released numerous amounts of volts of electricity into Godzilla's body, electrocuting his second brain. Umiko shrieked as she watched him. Foam oozed from his mouth as he laid motionless. Godzilla felt a very uncomfortable burst where his second brain was, the robot had destroyed it. He could no longer move. Umiko roared is despair as she watched her mate lay on the ground completely defenseless.

* * *

Miki sat in a helicopter that was carrying a large container to the spot where the monsters were fighting. Inside the container was the baby Godzilla and Azusa. They were doing the right thing by returning the baby to his rightful parents. The baby Godzilla growled softly as he nuzzled Azusa frightened. He hated the way the container was swaying back and forth in the air.

"It'll be okay, baby", she said as she held him.

His eyes began to glow red again. The baby was scared. He was so tired of being moved from place to place. He just wanted to stay in one place with his "mother." The container started moving back and forth violently. Azusa yelled in fear knowing it wasn't a good thing. She opened the door to the container and gasped as she looked around. She saw the monsters on the ground with the robot standing over them. The mechanical Godzilla sent its electricity into Godzilla's body.

The helicopter made a sharp turn to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. The ropes holding the container up, snapped, making the helicopter lose its cargo. Azusa screamed as the container holding her and the baby Godzilla fell to the ground.


	13. A Family at Long Last

Umiko roared in sorrow as she watched Godzilla lay in front of her, motionless. His eyes were drooping to a close. He tried so hard to protect his mate and offspring, but it looked like the humans had finally beaten him. He growled softly as his eyes closed.

Umiko growled sadly. The mechanical Godzilla stood over them and gave a robotic growl as it aimed its rockets and weapons at her next. What stopped it from firing at her was the fact that an injured Rodan hovered in the air, weakly. The monster landed on top of Godzilla, unable to fly anymore. Umiko growled as she watched the monster.

Rodan weakly screeched as he looked back at Umiko. He looked at Godzilla and covered his body with his wings. Umiko watched speechless as Rodan's body began glowing. His body began disappearing like dust, covering Godzilla from head to tail. Umiko growled softly and watched as Godzilla's eyes opened. He was alive! Rodan had given his life to bring Godzilla back to full health and much more. The dust got onto the mechanical Godzilla, making part of the metal begin to melt.

Godzilla roared as he got up to face the mechanical Godzilla one more time. He growled and opened his mouth, giving a blast of his atomic beath. This time, it actually had effect, making part of its limbs explode. The mechanical Godzilla gave a robotic roar and opened its mouth and blasted its lasers as Godziila gave another blast of his atomic breath. Their two powers were evenly matched.

Umiko roared as the paralyzers wore off. She was able to move again and was able to help her mate fight. She got up and gave a loud roar, firing a blast of her atomic breath at the mechanical enemy. The robot continued exploding, completely useless now. Godzilla and Umiko growled as they blasted the robot together, knocking it to the ground. They continued firing their deadly breath at it until it completely blew up and was left to burn to high heaven. Now that robotic Godzilla could bother them no longer.

* * *

Miki, Azusa and the baby Godzilla watched as Godzilla and Umiko stood triumphantly. The human girls looked at the baby and knew it was time to let him go.

"I have to go now, baby", Azusa said.

The baby looked at her scared and nuzzled his head beneath her hand. She couldn't go and leave him there alone. What if those two monsters attacked him next? Azusa cried as she hugged the baby Godzilla tightly.

"Go now", she said. "Those are your real parents."

Miki looked at the two monsters and used her powers to call them out.

_"Godzilla! Umiko! Come here!"_

The two monsters growled loudly and turned to where they were. Miki turned and grabbed Azusa's arm.

"Goodbye, baby", she cried.

The two girls got into the helicopter and flew away, leaving the baby Godzilla alone. He looked up at the helicopter and gave a crying roar. How could his mother just leave him like that? He turned as he herd large footsteps coming toward him. He looked up to see Godzilla and Umiko. They were so much larger than him, he was the size of Godzilla's foot alone.

Umiko and Godzilla roared in happiness. They found their baby at long last. The baby growled afraid and hid behind the container. He was scared of them. He heard the humans talk bad about them and assumed they were bad in general.

_"Baby, it's okay"_ Miki said using her powers. _"Godzilla and Umiko are your real mother and father. Go to them. They will take care of you."_

Godzilla and Umiko growled softly trying to coax their baby to come out of his hiding place. Umiko growled as she tried to sing to him, like she did when he was an egg. The baby looked at them curiously. That was the sound he remembered from the egg. He stepped out for them to see. He gave a high-pitched roar, making Godzilla and Umiko roar back with a smile. Umiko sniffed her son and licked his face tenderly. Godzilla watched so full of pride. He couldn't believe his son lived through all he had been through. They had a son they agreed to name Aisoku.

He growled and turned to walk back to the ocean. It was time for them to go home and start their lives as a family. Umiko growled and walked slow so their son could follow him. Aisoku growled softly and followed his mother and father to the ocean. They head a long swim ahead of them.

Miki and Azusa smiled as they watched the monsters swim home.

"Take care, baby", Miki said. "You too, Godzilla and Umiko."

* * *

_Well, that's the end of this story. The next one will come soon, so keep an eye out._


End file.
